


Treachery

by ficbear



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Quasi-incest, Rough Sex, Shame, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm his most trusted officer. There's no-one else my lord would entrust this task to." Mitsuhide advances on the boy, and slips an arm lightly around his waist, pulling him close. Nagamasa doesn't resist, but there's a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. "Come, Nagamasa. You're not going to defy Lord Nobunaga's orders, are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treachery

The letter was short and tersely worded. Mitsuhide had strived to mimic his lord's tone exactly, and he'd received enough similar letters in the past to be confident of success. He had easy access to Nobunaga's seal, of course, so the counterfeit was close to perfect. _Be in your chamber, alone, at midnight,_ the letter had instructed. With the command being so brief, Mitsuhide wonders just how Nagamasa has prepared himself to receive his visitor. How does he dress for these meetings? Will he be kneeling as he waits, as Mitsuhide would in his place? Will he have bound himself?

Mitsuhide has observed enough lingering glances between his lord and Nagamasa to see that they are closer than mere brothers-in-law, but the details of the arrangement aren't clear. And Nagamasa is quite a different kind of quarry to the type Nobunaga usually seeks - younger, less worldly, more cheerful. Mitsuhide is very curious to see just what exactly the young man has to offer.

"B-brother?" Nagamasa says, his voice trembling, as Mitsuhide opens the door to his chamber.

"I'm afraid not." Mitsuhide closes the door behind him, and gives Nagamasa the most cursory of bows. "Lord Nobunaga is unable to visit you tonight, and has sent me in his place."

"In his place..?" The boy's eyes widen. Dressed in his thin white yukata, he looks like a sacrificial virgin. Evidently Nagamasa has realised, on some level at least, that his inexperience is his greatest asset.

"I'm his most trusted officer. There's no-one else my lord would entrust this task to." Mitsuhide advances on the boy, and slips an arm lightly around his waist, pulling him close. Nagamasa doesn't resist, but there's a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. "Come, Nagamasa. You're not going to defy Lord Nobunaga's orders, are you?"

The boy's expression warms a little, and he leans into Mitsuhide's embrace. "Whatever my brother commands, I won't disappoint him."

"That's right, good boy." Mitsuhide pulls him into a kiss, smiling to himself at how easily the boy seems to open up under his touch. Nagamasa's lips are soft and light against his own, and it seems hard to believe that the boy's mouth has been used by anyone before, let alone Nobunaga himself. Mitsuhide wonders how many times these delicate lips have pleasured his lord, and the thought only makes him more hungry to enjoy the boy himself. His hands move down to open Nagamasa's yukata, and Mitsuhide smiles as he realises the boy is wearing nothing beneath it.

Guiding Nagamasa backwards, Mitsuhide manoeuvres him towards the bed and pushes him down with just a little more force than necessary. The boy looks away as he hits the bed, his cheeks flushing as the yukata falls open around him. The golden tones of his flesh, deepened here and there by the dark rose pink of his blushing skin, make him seem like an ideal of youthful health and vigour. Mitsuhide smiles at the contrast; compared with Nagamasa, he must seem like a pale spectre.

The shyness in Nagamasa's eyes, betrayed by the boy's obvious arousal, are just too much of a provocation, and Mitsuhide undresses hurriedly, descending on Nagamasa as eagerly as if he intends to devour him. He covers the boy's body with kisses and bites, lingering over the soft flesh of his throat. The knowledge that Nobunaga himself had tormented the same stretch of flesh with savage bites, who knows how many times, make the boy's gasps and whimpers even sweeter to Mitsuhide. Nagamasa's moans are intoxicating, urging Mitsuhide on as he draws his lips and teeth over each sensitive spot.

"Here, Nagamasa," he says, pulling the boy onto his hands and knees and guiding his head down, tangling one hand in that soft blond hair. "Let me see what you've learned at my lord's feet."

Nagamasa's lips are light and soft as they brush against Mitsuhide's cock, and his tongue is almost delicate as it trails along the underside of it. As gentle as he is in his attentions, Nagamasa is thorough, and soon Mitsuhide's cock is wet and glistening with the boy's saliva. It only takes a little light pressure on the back of his head to guide him before Nagamasa lips are gliding smoothly down along the shaft, and that exquisite mouth is engulfing him eagerly. "Good boy," Mitsuhide says, pushing Nagamasa's head down further. "This is just what your brother would want."

"Is it, indeed?"

Mitsuhide freezes, and looks up. Nobunaga stands in the doorway, watching the two of them. It could be lust or anger, but something flickers darkly in the older man's eyes, and whatever it is chills Mitsuhide's blood in his veins.

"Brother!" Nagamasa cries, pulling back from Mitsuhide and scrabbling on his hands and knees to Nobunaga's feet. "I- I- Forgive me!"

The boy begins to cry, bowing low enough that his forehead presses against the floor, begging incoherently for forgiveness between each heaving sob. Mitsuhide watches him for a moment, as he weighs his options. Should he prostrate himself too, and beg for mercy alongside Nagamasa? Should he blame the boy for this indiscretion? Would Nobunaga prefer boldness or contrition? Steeling his nerves, Mitsuhide decides on the former, and stands up with a cool smile on his lips.

"Yes, beg for forgiveness, Nagamasa," he says, folding his arms as he looks down at the boy. "You've betrayed your brother, and given yourself up to another man like a cheap whore, haven't you? What kind of wretched brother does that make you?"

"I'm sorry!" Nagamasa sobs. "F-forgive me, brother! I've betrayed you, even though you were so good to me…"

Mitsuhide watches his lord's expression. A hint of amusement glints in those dark eyes, and that's all the encouragement Mitsuhide needs to press on with his attack. Reaching down, he grabs a handful of Nagamasa's hair and pulls the boy closer to Nobunaga; one hard shove has his face pressed down against the older man's boots, and Mitsuhide keeps him there with a foot on the back of the boy's neck.

"That's right. Lord Nobunaga treated you well, and you repaid him with treachery. You should kiss his boots as you beg for forgiveness, Nagamasa. You don't deserve mercy, but if you humble yourself enough, my lord might show you some clemency."

"Brother…" The boy murmurs, his voice soft and pitiful, as he presses his lips to the metal of Nobunaga's boots. "Forgive me…"

As Nagamasa begs, Mitsuhide continues to study his lord's face, watching carefully for any sign of displeasure. This is an opportunity to display what he's learned under Nobunaga's command, and even though he knows that a show of initiative and strength is what's needed, Mitsuhide can't help but be afraid; one misstep could end everything. So he watches, keeping his own expression impassive as his lord's gaze moves between him and the sobbing boy at his feet. Then, pushing through his nerves, Mitsuhide continues.

"How are you going to atone for this betrayal?" he says, dragging the boy's head up by the hair and guiding it towards Nobunaga's lap. "What are you going to do, to regain your brother's favour?"

"I.. I…" Nagamasa trails off, already pressing his lips to the dark fabric of Nobunaga's breeches. The boy might be largely inexperienced, but he's evidently been trained well enough to know exactly what's required of him. Mitsuhide smiles to himself, recalling his own first few nights with his lord. He had been just as obedient as Nagamasa, but nowhere near as timid, and it had been trivially easy for Nobunaga to seduce him. Mitsuhide had needed only the barest push to tip him over the precipice into debauchery, but it seems Nagamasa needs to be carried along, every step of the way.

"Here," Mitsuhide says, yanking the boy's head back roughly by the hair, and unfastening his lord's breeches. He can see the boy's body tense, once Nobunaga's cock is bared and waiting just inches from his lips. "What are you waiting for, Nagamasa? Are you trying to anger Lord Nobunaga?"

Nagamasa whimpers in protest, but his voice is muffled by the fingers Mitsuhide slips into his mouth. The boy sucks on Mitsuhide's fingers, and his whimpers become faint moans as his mouth is possessed and explored. Nobunaga smiles at this, and the sight of his lord's approval urges Mitsuhide on. He slides his fingers in and out of Nagamasa's mouth, coating the boy's lips with saliva, stroking that soft tongue with the pads of his fingertips, showing his lord just how wet and hungry the boy's mouth is, despite his apparent reluctance.

"Now, Nagamasa," Mitsuhide murmurs, "you're going to take more than just my fingers, aren't you?" He moves his hand from the boy's mouth and takes hold of Nobunaga's cock, slicking it with Nagamasa's saliva, lingering over the motion just a little longer than necessary as he savours the feeling of his lord's hard flesh in his hand. Mitsuhide feels a little stab of envy, an urge to fall to his knees and take Nobunaga's cock in his mouth himself, to push Nagamasa aside and take his place. The amused smirk on his lord's face makes it clear that Nobunaga knows exactly what Mitsuhide is thinking, and even now that look of recognition brings a slight blush to Mitsuhide's cheeks.

Looking up at his lord, Mitsuhide pushes Nagamasa's head down, guiding the boy's lips onto the tip of the older man's cock and forcing him down until he's taken the length of it deep in his mouth. "There," Mitsuhide says, controlling the movement of Nagamasa's head with one hand wrapped tightly in that soft, blonde hair, "you'll do as your brother desires, now, won't you? You'll pleasure Lord Nobunaga like any devoted servant would, won't you?"

The boy moans around the hard flesh in his mouth, and the helplessness of the little noise makes Mitsuhide smile. "Good boy." he says, releasing his hold on Nagamasa's hair. "Pleasure my lord well, Nagamasa, or I'll punish you myself."

The threat elicits another helpless moan. Mitsuhide's self-control is all but gone now, and he kneels down behind the boy, hurriedly retrieving the little vial of oil he'd brought along in his robes. It takes him a few seconds to coat his own cock with the oil, and even though he'd intended to spend a long while warming the boy up, Mitsuhide can't wait any longer. The look of satisfaction in his lord's eyes, the sound of Nagamasa's mouth sliding wetly along that hard shaft, the sight of the boy's bare flesh stretched out in front of him, is all far too much provocation to resist. With one hand steadying himself on Nagamasa's back, Mitsuhide lines himself up and thrusts into the boy, impaling his ass in one slow, smooth stroke.

The choked wail that Nagamasa makes as he's penetrated is exquisite, and Mitsuhide is determined to wring more from that tormented throat. He fucks the boy roughly, pushing aside the pang of concern that occurs to him; Nagamasa is young and slight, certainly, but he's also now the plaything of Nobunaga himself, and so he must be capable of taking much rougher treatment than anyone would guess by looking at him. How much would it take to break him? Mitsuhide smiles to himself, as he slams into the boy's ass hard and fast, forcing an endless stream of moans and whimpers from those delicate lips.

"You're enjoying this so much, aren’t you, Nagamasa?" Mitsuhide looks up, holding his lord's gaze as he taunts the boy. "Perhaps you were hoping this would happen, when I came here tonight. Perhaps you've been hoping this would happen, for quite some time now. Have you fantasised about being fucked like this before, Nagamasa?"

The boy moans loudly, a desperate little noise that could be a denial or a plea, and Mitsuhide laughs. "You have, haven't you? What a whore you've turned out to be…" He slips his hand down underneath the boy and curls his fingers around Nagamasa's cock, stroking it in slow, firm strokes. "To think, all this time I believed you were a virtuous young man? But you're nothing more than a wanton slut, aren't you?"

Mitsuhide keeps his gaze fixed on his lord's face, watching the pleasure burning in those cruel eyes, as he humiliates the boy. It's almost frightening; drunk on Nobunaga's approval, Mitsuhide feels now as if he would do anything to earn his lord's favour, no matter how cruel. Groaning in pleasure, keeping his eyes locked with Nobunaga's, Mitsuhide gives the boy another hard thrust. "How debauched you are, Nagamasa… My lord should have you whipped for your promiscuity, for giving yourself up to me so easily. How merciful your brother has been to you! Don't you think you ought to thank Lord Nobunaga, for showing you such lenience?"

Nagamasa's muffled sobs grow louder, and as his lips slide up to the tip of Nobunaga's cock, the boy murmurs breathlessly. "Thank you, brother…" he says, plunging down again to take the whole of the older man's cock in his mouth, groaning and choking as his lips reach the base of it. On the next upstroke, Nagamasa breathes his thanks once more in-between moans, pressing his lips adoringly against Nobunaga's hard flesh as he speaks. "Thank you for showing me mercy…"

"Good boy, that's right…" Mitsuhide says, hauling Nagamasa upright by the arms. Struck by a sudden cruel urge, he wants nothing more than to see the boy's face covered in his lord's come, and Mitsuhide smiles at the thought; he's becoming more and more like his lord with each day. Grabbing hold of Nagamasa's wrists, he guides the boy's hands to Nobunaga's cock, forcing them to grip the shaft of it. "Show your brother how grateful you are, Nagamasa," he orders, moving his own hands down to grip the boy's waist. "Show your brother how much you love him, with those eager hands of yours…"

"Brother…" Nagamasa moans, stroking the older man's cock firmly with both hands. "Thank you for forgiving me…" The sight of those slim golden fingers curled around the darker flesh of Nobunaga's shaft is obscene, and Mitsuhide fucks the boy harder and faster, urged on by every breathless word that falls from his lips. Nobunaga himself seems just as pleased by the sight, and a low, faint groan of pleasure hums in the older man's throat.

"Brother, please…" Nagamasa begs, almost incoherent now, and sure enough Nobunaga seizes hold of the boy's hair, holding him in place as he begins to come. Nagamasa tenses as the first drops of the older man's seed splash against his face, and Mitsuhide only wishes he could see the whole glorious sight of it, the lewd spectacle of the boy's earnest face upturned and dripping with his brother's come. Just the thought of it is enough to drive Mitsuhide close to the edge, and he clamps down firmly on the feeling, waiting until his lord's own pleasure has subsided. Then and only then, Mitsuhide looks up at his lord, holding that warm, dark gaze with his own, and lets the pleasure overwhelm him. He groans, the sound seeming like a faint echo of Nobunaga's own climax, and buries his cock deep inside the sobbing boy as he begins to come. It shakes him in waves, and Mitsuhide shudders as he fills the boy with his come, reaching around to grab Nagamasa's cock as the pleasure washes over him.

When the last wave of Mitsuhide's climax has faded, Nagamasa throws his head back, resting it lightly against Mitsuhide's shoulder, and comes with a choked sob, thrusting and bucking his hips as Mitsuhide's fist works his cock. The boy seems driven half-mad as he comes, wailing plaintively and writhing in Mitsuhide's grasp. "Good boy," Mitsuhide says, as Nagamasa bucks against him. "You do know your place after all, don't you?"

Nobunaga leaves first, and Mitsuhide follows close behind, leaving the exhausted boy slumped on the floor of the chamber. A kinder man would have at least picked Nagamasa up and laid him out on the bed before leaving, but Mitsuhide enjoys the thought of the boy sleeping exactly where they left him. And besides, Mitsuhide thinks, Nagamasa must surely be used to sleeping on the floor given that he's served Nobunaga for weeks now. The thought makes Mitsuhide chuckle, and at the sound of his laughter, Nobunaga stops and turns to face him. One gloved hand grabs Mitsuhide's throat, and before he can react he finds himself shoved up hard against the wall of the corridor.

"Watch your step, Mitsuhide." Nobunaga says, tightening his grip on Mitsuhide's throat. The younger man shivers, helpless as those dark eyes burn into him, and nods.

"Yes, my lord." Mitsuhide bows his head. The fear of punishment makes his heart race, but alongside his fear, Mitsuhide feels a growing hunger for more, for another taste of the power he briefly wielded tonight. Seducing Nagamasa had been a risky endeavour, but he'd do it again in a heartbeat, no matter what the cost.


End file.
